water fight
by Rose Oniel
Summary: what happens when rimfire and rose start a water fight and the guys plus stoker and primer have super soaker water guns. read and rieviw my first biker mice fan fic enjoy. redid it with some corrections and made it a little more understandabul


**Water fight**

Disclaimer: I do not own the biker mice from mars and I do not make money off of this story

"Charley girl! You home!" Vinnie yelled bursting into the garage on his bike. The others followed him. "Vinnie she is probably still asleep!" stoker said walking into the kitchen behind Vincent. After Stoker followed Throttle, Modo, and Rimfire. They all stopped at the sight of Rose drinking a cup of coffee. "Hi guys my aunts awake she will be right down and I'm up early because I couldn't sleep last night" the 16 year old said before anyone could say anything. "who are you?" Stoker asked still unable to move from where he was standing. "that's charley girls niece" Throttle said. "Stoker this is Rose, Rose this is stoker" "what ever Rimfire I need you out side" Rose said dragging Rimfire out. "she is also Rimfire's sisters best friend so Rimfire is pretty much stuck with her for a friend" Modo told Stoker as he took a seat at the table. Soon after miss Charley Davidson came down stairs. "morning guys how…" she was interrupted by a big hug from Stoker. "hi to you too Stoke" Charley said as he let go "how have you been beautiful?" Stoke asked as Charley started breakfast. Through breakfast charley and Stoker talked while the "bros" devoured the food. "Modo I have a question" "mawham" Mod tried to say something with his mouth full. "right um does Rimfire have a crush on Rose or what?" Stoker asked. Modo swallowed his food and said " I don't know why d you ask?" "well he wouldn't be dragged out side by a girl when there is food around unless he liked her" Stoker said taking another bit of a hot dog. "hay! where did Rose and Rimfire get ta any way?" Modo asked mouth half full of food. Before anyone could say anything a shrill scream came from behind the garage. "that's Rose's voice" Throttle said bolting to the door. When all the adults got to where the scream came from they found Rose and Rimfire throwing water balloons and spraying each other with the hose. "ahhhh! giggle it's cold" Rose yelled as Rimfire sprayed her with the hose. "hahaha! had enough yet!" Rimifre asked chasing her around the yard. "No not yet and the calary will be here soon so take this" Rose said throwing a water balloon. "how did this start I wonder?" Vinnie asked going to a small shed and taking out some water guns and handing them out. "I'm going inside" Charley said walking back in avoiding a water balloon. Rose was about to throw a balloon when she froze. It took Rimfire another 30 seconds to realize why she stopped dead in her tracks. The two teens saw Modo, Stoker, Vinnie, and Throttle with very large super soakers in there hands. "RUN FOR IT!" Rose yelled running behind a dumpster. But it was to late for Rimfire to get to cover. "FIRE!" Stoker yelled and all 4 older mice sprayed rimfire tell he was soaked. "hold on Rimmy cause the cavalry is here" two voices said from behind him. There stood primer, Rimfire's sister, and Rose with even larger water guns. "PRIMER?" Modo yelled in surprise to see his niece standing on the dumpster with Rose " hi uncle Modo I'm here for vacation with my dear friend Rose and it looks like you all fell into our trap!" Primer said as Rose and her jumped down spraying every one. The day went on with all 7 of them spraying and refilling water guns and throwing water balloons. Rose was on the way in when Rimfire stopped her. "Thanks for today, it was fun" he said and then kissed her. after he broke the kiss her smiled till a stream of water hit his back. Rose went inside and left Rimfire to fight off Vinnie and Stoker with his water gun. Once all the mice where inside Charley had dinner ready and plenty of towels. "th-thanks charley ma'am" Modo stuttered sitting on the coach. The 8 of them watched a movie after dinner and went to bed. But the next day all 7 that where in the fight woke up with a cold.

The end


End file.
